


Feel Like Yours

by LovelyRita1967



Series: I Want the Best For You [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: This was inspired bymoonythejedi394on Twitter (@moonythejedi): "Petition for Bratskier content, gimme Jaskier doing all the stupid things for all the attention until Geralt just fucking snaps and hauls his ass onto the nearest horizontal surface for a spanking and railing". And, well, that's exactly what happens.SAFE WORDS WERE ESTABLISHED IN PART 2.“I’m going to sing ‘Toss a Coin’,” Jaskier announced suddenly.“Don’t,” Geralt mumbled into his ale.“I’m going to.” He strummed the first chord on his lute.“Jaskier,” Geralt said with a note of warning in his voice.“When a humble bard…” he purred, smirking right at Geralt.“Fuck.” Geralt gave a resigned sigh and picked up his stein.“Graced a ride along…” Jaskier raised his voice, and turned to face the tavern crowd with a grin, “with Geralt of Rivia, along came this song.” And he was off.Geralt felt the eyes of the patrons on him and he clenched his jaw. That little brat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I Want the Best For You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060037
Comments: 42
Kudos: 163





	Feel Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This can absolutely be read as a stand-alone if you just want some Geraskier spanking and sex. All you need to know is that they have been together for a few months, Geralt is a dom, **they have established safe words** , and a third person, Pavel, has recently sort of entered their relationship. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton/works), whom I love and adore.

**_PLEASE READ THE OPENING NOTE IF YOU SKIPPED IT._ **

“I’m going to sing ‘Toss a Coin’,” Jaskier announced suddenly. 

“Don’t,” Geralt mumbled into his ale. 

“I’m going to.” He strummed the first chord on his lute. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt said with a note of warning in his voice. 

_ “When a humble bard…”  _ he purred, smirking right at Geralt. 

“Fuck.” Geralt gave a resigned sigh and picked up his stein. 

_ “Graced a ride along…” _ Jaskier raised his voice, and turned to face the tavern crowd with a grin,  _ “with Geralt of Rivia, along came this song.” _ And he was off. 

Geralt felt the eyes of the patrons on him and he clenched his jaw.  _ That little brat.  _

Jaskier had been a brat all day, in fact. More so than normal. He had refused to get out of bed when Geralt had told him it was time to get moving, then when Geralt had gone down to see about breakfast, Jaskier had dumped out all the water from the washbasin. 

“What did you do that for?” Geralt had grumbled at him.

“Oh, I am sorry, Geralt! I thought you had already washed. My mistake. I’m sure you can go ask for more downstairs.” 

He had whined petulantly when breakfast included day-old bread, and dragged his feet behind Roach for the whole day’s journey, forcing Geralt to stop and wait for him multiple times. But Geralt had just gritted his teeth and put up with it. And now… now he was singing ‘Toss a Coin’ even though they in fact had  _ plenty  _ of coin, and Jaskier knew how much Geralt hated the attention he got from that song. Not to mention it would be stuck in his fucking head all night now. 

And if that wasn’t enough, Jaskier tacked on an extra round of the chorus and was fucking  _ dancing  _ around Geralt’s table. The little shit was in need of a lesson. 

When the song was over, Jaskier basked in the rapturous applause, and leaned against the bar, happily accepting all the ale the enthusiastic patrons had to offer. He took a swig, then looked over at Geralt and winked. 

_ That’s it.  _

Geralt stood up and stalked over to where Jaskier was lounging, a dumb smile on his face. 

“It’s time to go,” Geralt growled. 

“But I just got this ale, Geralt! What’s your hurry? Relax! Here, let me get you another one.” 

“I said,” Geralt stepped right up to him and dropped his voice an octave lower. “It’s. Time. To. Go.” 

“Oh.” Jaskier swallowed audibly, then turned to his companions with a weak smile. “I’m afraid I must take my leave, ladies and gentlemen. This witcher needs my assistance in a matter of great importance. Perhaps you’ll hear about it in a ballad one day…” 

Jaskier turned to go and Geralt placed his hand on the back of Jaskier’s neck and squeezed. 

“Now.” Geralt could see the goosebumps prickling on Jaskier’s neck.

He marched the bard up the stairs and into their room, and slammed the door behind them with one hand, while the other kept a firm grip on Jaskier’s neck. He man-handled Jaskier over to the table in the corner and pushed him down onto it, pressing his cheek into the wood. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier whined, wiggling but unable to escape his grip. 

“Undo your pants and pull them down below your ass.” 

“But I-”

“You heard me.” 

Jaskier fumbled with his buttons and did as he was told. 

Geralt ran a hand over the smooth, pale skin. "What's your word?" he asked. 

"Oxenfurt," Jaskier said with a shiver. 

Geralt brought his hand down on Jaskier's ass with a ringing smack. “You’ve been bad today, Jaskier. And you need to be punished.” 

Jaskier gasped. “Geralt, wait-” 

Geralt spanked him again. “Going to teach you a lesson.” 

“But I didn’t mean-” he squirmed.

_ Smack. _ “Start counting.” 

“Ah, three,” Jaskier gasped.  _ “Fuck.”  _

“Do you know why you need a spanking?”  _ Smack. _

“Four.... Gods…” 

Geralt grinned at the smell of Jaskier’s arousal washing over him. “I asked you a question,” he rumbled.  _ Smack.  _

“Five…” Jaskier’s voice shook a little. “Because I sang ‘Toss a Coin’?” 

Geralt paused to admire the lovely shade of pink Jaskier’s ass was turning, rubbing his hand over both cheeks. His other hand still pressed firmly on Jaskier’s neck. “Why else?”  _ Smack.  _

“Ah, um… six… I… didn’t want to get out of bed?” His breath was starting to come in short gasps. 

_ Smack. _ “What else?” 

“Fuck, Geralt… Seven. I…” he pressed his hips forward. 

“Keep still. And what else?”  _ Smack.  _

“Eight…” he gasped. “Fuck… I don’t know!” 

Geralt gave him an especially hard smack. “You don’t know?”  _ Oh, he knows. _

“Nine. Um… I complained a lot? And… and I dumped out the washbasin before you could wash,” he said in a rush. 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Geralt asked. He spanked the other cheek just as hard. 

“Ah, Geralt…” Jaskier closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. “Ten. No, no, it wasn’t on purp-”

_ Smack. _ “Don’t lie to me.” He took a handful of red skin and squeezed. 

“Ahhhhh,” Jaskier’s back arched. “FUCK… eleven…" he groaned. "How many do I get?” 

“How many do you think you deserve?” 

Jaskier paused and chewed his lip. “Twenty?” he asked uncertainly. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow and spanked him again right next to his balls. 

Jaskier hissed, “Twelve,” and then gulped a breath. “Twenty-five?” 

“Hmm. That seems fair.”  _ Smack. _

Jaskier made a mewling noise. “Thirteen.” 

Geralt spanked him rapidly on each cheek. 

“Hnnnnn,” the air rushed out of Jaskier. “Fourteen, fifteen….” he panted. “Geralt….” He looked back at Geralt, his beautiful blue eyes wide and wet. 

“Yes, my sweet?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“That’s better,” Geralt soothed, trying not to smile. He rubbed a hand over the flaming hot skin. “I know you are.” 

_ Smack. _

“Sixteen…” Jaskier’s voice shook again. 

“Now. I’m going to take my hand off of your neck. And if you move, you’ll get thirty. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Geralt. I won’t move.” 

“Good boy.” 

Geralt released Jaskier and went to dig through his pack. When he turned back, the sight before his eyes made his cock jump. Jaskier was bent over and spread wide for him, his ass bright red. His hands gripped the edge of the table and his cheeks were flushed and wet with tears. Jaskier’s cock was still trapped in his pants but Geralt could smell his precome. 

“Open your legs wider for me,” he rumbled. He wanted to kiss Jaskier so badly but it would have to wait.

Jaskier obeyed with a small whimper and Geralt’s cock twitched again. 

Geralt placed the jar of lube on the table, then scooped some onto his finger and pressed it against Jaskier’s hole. 

Jaskier was mid-groan when Geralt’s other hand came down hard on his ass. 

“Ahh!” he yelped and then groaned again. “Seventeen.” He pressed his ass back against Geralt’s finger. 

“Tsk. Tsk. I told you not to move.”  _ Smack. _

“Fuck, I can’t help it Geralt. Eighteen. Fuck, it feels so good.” 

Geralt pushed his finger in up to his knuckle. 

Jaskier’s whole body twitched and he cried out as Geralt spanked him again. 

“Nineteen.” He was panting and shaking now as Geralt worked his finger in and out. 

“There, that’s good. Your hole is so greedy. Do you want another finger?”  _ Smack.  _

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK, yes. Twenty.  _ Fuck.” _

“Hmm…” Geralt’s hand snaked between Jaskier’s legs and gripped his cock through his pants. “I think you might come if I add a finger.” 

“No,” Jaskier panted, trying to rock his hips into Geralt’s hand. “No, I won’t come. Please, I need more…” 

“That depends…” Geralt crooked his finger just so, enjoying the noise it elicited from Jaskier. “Will you stop being such a brat?”

“Yes, I promise,” he groaned. “I’ll be good for you.” 

Geralt gave Jaskier’s cock a rough squeeze and then spanked him again. “Good boy.” 

“Mmmmm,” Jaskier bit his lip and moaned. “Twenty-one.” 

Geralt slid in a second finger while Jaskier writhed and bucked his hips. 

_ Smack. _ “I'm going to have to give you an extra for all this squirming you’re doing.” 

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry, Geralt. I want to be good for you. Twenty-two.” 

“I know you do, baby.” He smoothed a palm over the flushed skin. “I just need you to try harder to stay still. Can you do that for me?”  _ Smack.  _

“Yes, yes, I will.” Jaskier closed his eyes again, brow furrowed, face red. “Twenty-three,” he gritted out.

“Such a good boy.” Geralt fucked his fingers in and out, admiring the way Jaskier’s rim clenched at them, then gave him another hard smack. 

“Ahhh,” Jaskier cried, more tears wetting his cheeks. “Twenty-f-four…” 

“You’re almost done, darling. Two more. You’re doing so well.” He pushed in a third finger and lazily dragged them back and forth a few times. 

Jaskier shook and groaned and tilted his hips the tiniest bit, seeking friction for his cock that was not there. 

_ Smack.  _

“Hnnnn, twenty-five… fuck.” Jaskier was desperate and falling apart under his hands and Geralt was relishing every second of it. 

“One more. It’s going to be hard.” Geralt pulled his fingers out and braced that hand on Jaskier’s lower back. 

“Yes,” Jaskier panted. “Yes, give it to me.” 

Geralt wound up and gave him one more firm spank. 

Jaskier’s eyes rolled back in his head as he cried out. “Twenty-six,” he gasped, chest heaving. He shuddered and pressed his forehead to the table. “Thank you, Geralt.” 

“Good boy,” Geralt murmured, rubbing small circles on Jaskier’s back. “You took your punishment so well… and now it’s time to remind who is in charge.” Geralt exerted a gentle pressure on Jaskier’s lower back. “Pull your pants down more so your cock is out.” 

“Yes, Geralt.” Jaskier pushed his pants down further over quaking thighs and his dick sprang free, the head glistening with precome. 

“That’s good.” Geralt unbuttoned his own pants and pulled his hard cock out. He gave it a few long, slow strokes, eyeing Jaskier’s stretched out hole. “Keep holding onto that table.” 

He touched his cock head to Jaskier’s ass and teased it there for a moment, enjoying watching Jaskier squirm, then pushed in, a little faster than he normally would.

“Fuck,” Jaskier bit out, trying to stifle a cry. 

Geralt pulled out and then pressed back in, a little harder. “Let me hear you, Jaskier. I want everyone to hear you. I want you to scream while I fuck you, or you’ll get 26 more.” He gripped a handful of Jaskier’s red ass. “Is that what you want?” 

“No,” Jaskier cried out. “No, please… just fuck me.” 

“I thought so,” Geralt smirked, and then he began to fuck Jaskier in earnest. He thrust his hips hard against Jaskier’s ass, again and again, settling into a steady rhythm. He squeezed Jaskier’s hips as their skin slapped together. 

Jaskier gasped and moaned and Geralt threw his head back, feeling Jaskier’s ass clenching down on his cock. He felt like heaven, every goddamn time. 

The table creaked as Geralt pounded away. He reached underneath Jaskier and gripped his cock. “Who’s cock is this?” 

“Yours, Geralt.” 

“Good.” He gave it a few pumps. “And whose ass is this?” 

“Yours. Only yours,” Jaskier panted as Geralt continued to stroke his dick.

“Fucking right,” Geralt growled. 

“Fuck, Geralt. Can I come? Please?” Jaskier begged. 

“No, baby.” Geralt let go of Jaskier’s cock and let it hang free again. “You don’t get to come today. But I’ll let you come tomorrow night if you’re good for me all day. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Jaskier gasped. Geralt could hear the tears in his voice again. 

“Good boy.” He slid his hand onto the back of Jaskier’s neck and squeezed. 

Geralt’s merciless pounding continued until he felt his orgasm starting to build, a white hot flame in his gut. He looked at Jaskier’s rim stretched around his cock and his red ass, let the smell of Jaskier’s arousal wash over him, and pressed him harder into the table. 

Jaskier was wailing now, Geralt grunting as he railed Jaskier like he never had before. The table banged into the wall with each thrust and he knew the whole inn could hear the sound of him teaching his bard his lesson. At that thought his orgasm crashed over him, and he shouted, feeling his come filling up Jaskier in long spurts. 

He slumped over Jaskier’s back, pressing his forehead to Jaskier’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he groaned, and then gingerly pulled out, feeling his come dripping off his cock. Jaskier whimpered and shuddered. Geralt stood to button his own pants back up and reach for a cloth. He tenderly wiped the come off of Jaskier’s ass and thighs, and then gently scooped him up. 

Jaskier’s cock was hard and leaking precome, and Geralt was careful not to jostle him as he laid Jaskier out in the bed on his side. 

He searched through his pack and returned with a tin of salve. “This might hurt for a second, but then it will feel a lot better.” He smoothed a palmful onto Jaskier’s red skin, then carefully pulled Jaskier’s pants back up without touching his dick. He cuddled up behind Jaskier, sliding an arm around his waist. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he said, nose in Jaskier’s hair. “You took everything so well.” 

“Thank you,” Jaskier breathed, nestling his shoulders back into Geralt’s chest. “Are you sure I can’t come today?” he asked hopefully. 

Geralt wanted to chuckle.  _ Adorable.  _ “I already told you. Tomorrow. Now don’t ask me again.” But to soften the blow he kissed Jaskier’s shoulder. “Is there a reason you felt like you needed this today? I  _ know  _ you dumped that water on purpose.” 

Jaskier squirmed a bit. “I guess I did. I just wanted to… feel like yours.” 

“Of course you’re mine.” 

“I know, I just… Pavel got such a good spanking…” 

_ Ah. Pavel.  _ Pavel was something new in their relationship… Geralt wasn’t sure exactly what to call Pavel’s place yet, but he had one. “And you wanted a spanking, too?” 

“Mmhmm.” Jaskier turned his head to look at Geralt. “Is that okay?” 

“You can just ask, you know. For whatever you need. Because now I have that fucking song stuck in my head.” 

Jaskier snorted. “Sorry about that.” 

Geralt leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love you.” The words still didn’t come easily to him, but they were undeniably true. 

“I know,” Jaskier whispered, his eyelashes fluttering closed. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I hope you’ll go check out parts 1 and 2 if you haven’t already! (Pavel is really hot, you won’t regret it.) I’m starting to think about part 4 - I’d like to explore the relationship that develops between Pavel and Lord Blythe, and send all of them on a bit of an adventure. [Subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967) to make sure you don’t miss it! 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> Kudos are so appreciated, and each and every comment GIVES ME LIFE. Thank you ♥‿♥


End file.
